


Something

by arclla



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: 一些EB碎片，新年快乐
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer：以下如有音乐方面的错误非常抱歉，欢迎指正

  * 康复练习



他结束了和服装组的漫长通话，重新踏进客厅时，Brett正坐在钢琴前弹巴赫。耳边灌满降E小调的抑郁之色，他倚在门框上看Brett的侧影，目光掠过稍长的刘海，低垂的眼睫，最终停在那片瘦削却挺直的肩脊上。像是觉察到他的视线，Brett慢慢地停下，先看了眼新买的手表，再转向他，挑起了眉。

“降E只该出现在葬礼或者破产现场。”他走近几步，将草稿本轻轻地扔在琴盖上，“感觉怎么样？”

Brett最近的心率稍稍偏快。或者，鉴于最近才拥有能即时反馈心率的设备，Brett的心率或许一直偏快。读数在正常区间的高处徘徊，不是什么大事，然而前车之鉴实在过于鲜明，他俩不得不开始注意，做一些生活上的调整。

减少咖啡因的摄入，注意作息，以及，少量的钢琴练习。更确切地说，少量的十二平均律练习。提琴上的巴赫是他们所熟悉的，钢琴上的巴赫则正在探索中，目前来看，收效尚可。

“八十五。”Brett将手腕对着他，“我恨赋格。”

“小时候第一次见到乐谱的时候，我把‘良律’理解成了‘好脾气的’。”Eddy心平气和地说，眼都不眨一下，“巴赫让你的脾气变好了吗，Brett？”

“操你。”Brett礼貌地竖起中指。

  * 闪回



从手机深处浮现的视频，只有短短十二秒。显然是在酒吧里拍摄的：乐声震耳欲聋，好几年前的Brett被捉进镜头，头发理得很短，随着鼓点跳得起劲。

“蹦起来还挺像那么回事儿。”Eddy公允地评价道，喝下一口金汤力，扮了个鬼脸。

“从哪里翻出来的。”Brett拿过去看看，又还了回来，“都快忘了，我还潇洒过呢。”

“可是现在你穿粉色多好看啊。”他伸手去揪Brett的袖口，懒洋洋地，无辜得可恶，“帮忙调一个别的？这个太苦了。”

Brett恼火地盯着他，灌下一大口奶茶，从橱柜深处翻出咖啡利口酒。

  * Be like Sophie



Brett对配饰有种执着。手表，皮带，围巾，尤其是围巾。灰色的，轻薄的一条，随意缠在脖颈上，既不挡风，又不保暖。

“这是时尚态度，一种宣言。”Brett向对面的女生点点头，态度认真，像在解释等音变换是怎么一回事。可惜对面的女生是Sophie。

“不用再说了，我都理解。考虑到我还是单身，你这样做其实很绅士。”

“你——对不起，理解什么？”

“围巾是用来挡吻痕的，显而易见。”女生简洁地说，用餐巾擦了擦手，“好像有点撑。等下能带我去歌剧院附近走走吗？”

Brett半响没吭声。Eddy看看他，又看看Sophie，忽然意识到自己才是最该觉得愧疚的人，血液瞬间冲上头顶。

“好，当然。”他勉强挤出一点声音，耳朵红得可怕，“散完步后，或许你就能吃下那家的冰激凌了。”

Sophie用不着谁来和她解释音乐术语，自然也不会任由Brett随意糊弄。向Sophie学习。

  * 后知后觉



直到最近几天，Brett才频繁地意识到，就在自己的眼皮底下，Eddy悄无声息地长大了。臂围增加，胸膛变得更为开阔结实，嗓音也低沉起来，还新学会一种沉稳的，大人般的语气。

“我他妈的在锻炼啊。”Eddy笑眯眯地回答，头颅毫不掩饰地垂着，视线从高处落到他的肩上。

手上有更紧要的事情，Brett决定暂时放过他。

回看成片时，倒是Eddy先出声：

“你短袖几码的？”

“M。”他揪着后领看一眼，差点扭了脖子，“怎么？”

“你看起来比我小一大圈。”摁下暂停，在三分四十四秒，两人拉Navarra的画面，“……也年轻一大截，怎么回事？”

Brett想起早前被打断的思绪，伸手握住Eddy的食指，把它从键盘上移开。

“嗯？”

“宇宙又一次获得了平衡，”他庄严地宣布，“因为双琴的年龄是一个常数。”

  * 拙舌



Eddy一直很擅长表达。抽象的技法，美学的概念，画面，节奏，他对着镜头娓娓道来的模样，像极了能凭空抽出彩带的魔术师。

Brett有时候会有些羡慕。相比Eddy，他更习惯于单刀直入，或者用肢体，就像此刻。

他轻轻揪住Eddy的发梢，想把后者从身上拉开。而Eddy只是鼻音很重地嘟囔了一声，把自己更深地埋进Brett的颈间。

“说了让你别吃最后那个甜筒。”他再次作罢，手掌投降似地贴上Eddy的后脑，“让我去烧点热水。”

“不要。”Eddy轻轻地抽噎着，是呼吸扑上裸露的皮肤，还是连绵不断的细吻，谁也说不清。

“……随你。”Brett叹口气，闭上了嘴。

**Author's Note:**

> 向降E道歉QAQ对不起——————


End file.
